


21. torture

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Torture, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He can hear screaming. He wonders if it is him, or if it is the sound of his brain shattering, fracturing into small pieces. But it sounds as though it is coming from somewhere else, someone else. He must recognise the voice but he cannot place it, instead overcome with the urge to help. They shouldn’t be screaming, he needs to stop them screaming.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Kudos: 37





	21. torture

**Author's Note:**

> follow up to day 3 and day 8! but no need to read them just your classic yennskier captured by nilfgaard

Pain. That is his world now. There is only pain. It rages through him, twisting and burning his insides, and it feels as though is skin is peeling away. He squeezes his eyes shut, in a feeble attempt to escape it, but he knows that if he opened his eyes that he would see nothing but fire anyway. Everything they had done up until this point - every punch, kick, bone that was broken – that was nothing compared to what he feels now. He would laugh at himself, for wasting his screams on them, if he weren’t too busy screaming now. He thinks he is screaming but he cannot hear himself, all he can hear is the blood roaring in his ears. It is hard to focus on anything but the pain. Thoughts try to enter his mind but are immediately wiped away by another wave of pain. There was someone else, he thinks, someone else here. A woman? There was a woman but now there is only pain.

Then there is a sharp pain, it is a new and different kind, it feels sharper and it is cutting into his brain. His head explodes in agony and all he knows is _pain pain pain pain pain pain_. It seems to last forever, and he cannot escape it. The pain burrows further and further into his head and he is soon that it will take over his body, that there will be nothing left of him, nothing but the pain.

The pain becomes so overwhelming that it almost disappears, or perhaps he is disappearing, there is so much of it that it just fades away and he can hear things again. There is screaming. He can hear screaming. He wonders if it is him, or if it is the sound of his brain shattering, fracturing into small pieces. But it sounds as though it is coming from somewhere else, someone else. He must recognise the voice but he cannot place it, instead overcome with the urge to help. They shouldn’t be screaming, he needs to stop them screaming.

Then the pain returns, crashing over him like a wave, filling his lungs and drowning him, and the worries disappear.

But then it stops.

The fire stops suddenly with him, he can breathe again. His mind is still swimming, but he manages to wrench his eyes open and he sees two blurry figures in front of him. They grow bigger, coming towards him and he just catches a glimpse of violet before his eyes fall closed.

***

Fringilla was so focused on the bard, that she hadn’t noticed Yennefer’s quiet escape from her chains. She had been shoved into a chair in the corner, opposite the board that they had strapped Jaskier to, so she could bare witness to his pain.

“ _The mighty Yennefer of Vengeburg trapped. Helpless, unable to stop his pain. This all because of you. He has no information to give me. I’ll leave him alone, if you can stop me. But you can’t”_

Fringilla had taunted her and then the bard had begun to scream like she had never heard him scream before. She did not plead, just watched on in agony as the man cried out, watched him convulse. The guard stepped closer to her chair to get a closer look, laughing as Jaskiers screams echoed in the room as she managed to slip the key from his belt into her palm. They were all fascinated by the writhing man, none of them paying her any attention as she managed to slowly work the key into the lock.

The other mage closed her eyes, and Yennefer felt the room around her swirl with chaos before Fringilla directed it at the bard. Yennefer took her chance, now free of the dimeritium she stood and summoned what little strength has. She can almost grasp the chaos in her hands and she gives over to the feeling. The room becomes a blur but all she knows is that she has to stop them, she has to stop Jaskiers screaming. She keeps pushing, feeling a shout tear itself free from her throat as she feels it draining her.

And then it stops.

Fringilla and her guards drop to the ground and then the door slams open, ricocheting off the wall with a crash. She raises her hands in defence, ready to strike the intruder down only to be met with the familiar figure of Geralt, eyes black and with his swords raised.

She turns away from him without a word, stepping towards Jaskier. He looks awful, face coated in bruises and blood but his eyes blink open and he looks around briefly before his eyes fall to her. As their eyes meet, some of the tension leaves her shoulders. He was still there, they had not broken him, not completely. They were both scarred and hurt, but now they could begin to mend.

For now, at least, they would be safe.


End file.
